This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this study is to identify a sufficient number of ancestry informative markers (AIMS;single nucleotide polymorphisms, or SNPS, that maximally differ in frequency between Indian and Chinese rhesus macaques) and genotype them in Indian/Chinese hybrid rhesus macaques of varying proportions of ancestry(between [unreadable] and [unreadable] Chinese ancestry) for which measures of "temperament" have been quantified in a previous study. By comparing SNP frequencies of hybrid animals with "low" versus "high" temperament across all chromosomes, an attempt will be made to identify locations of genes in the rhesus genome that influence "temperament," a methodology of whole genome association called "admixture mapping."